Memories of The Lost and Found
by Luna25684
Summary: When Anubis and Sadie Kane met in the Hall of Ages was the truly the first time the two's ever met before. Find out who Sadie Kane really is and what Lord Ra has planned since time before the beginning of all this and how Sadie and Anubis are involved in this plane.
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own Kane Chronicles, if i did, Will wound not exist. **

* * *

_Chapter 1: First Meeting_

The seemingly pale 16-year-old teen stood at the steps of the throne, silently watching the chaos that was occurring within the dark hall. His dark chocolate brown eyes full of millennia of loneliness and sadness. He turned to the sleeping little monster curled up into a ball at the base of the scales, sleeping through the chaos as usual. He sweet dropped. It's amazing what time can do to oneself.

Then, his expression suddenly turned grim and he looked up toward the surface with sharp eyes that could make one instantly fall to their knee in terror.

_'Someone has come into contact with the Hall of Ages,'_ was his last thought before disappearing into thin air from the Hall and up to the surface. Leaving the chaos behind.

The teen reappeared again in the Palace of the Gods and noticed that a girl, about 12, standing not far from him and was watching the celebration. She didn't seem to notice him.

The teen apposed her and asked, "Are you a ghost?"

She turned around, surprised by his presence and was in a speechless shock.

After thinking for a moment, she'd managed a shake of her head, still too speechless to talk.

"Not a ghost, eh?" the teen mused. "A _ba_ then?" He then gestured to the throne. "Watch, but do not interfere."

Then, he dissolved into a shadow and disappeared, leaving the girl no farter directions.

The boy came back to the dark and gloomy hall, looking confused. He walked back to his original place beside the throne and sat down on the steps, thinking hard. The Hall was quite and empty now as the souls had somehow all found ways to pass on without being judged.

The teen put his right hand on his heart and felt the sudden beatings of it. Now, for most people, this would be seen as normal, but not for him. No~, not for Anubis, the usually emotionless God of Funerals. His heart never beats this fast, if at all, before. Not to his knowledge anyways. But something within him told him otherwise.

_'It's s if I've met her before… But where?"_ Anubis wondered to himself as he thought hard on it.

There was a long silent before Anubis gave up trying to figure out where he'd met the girl before and decided to move on. Do something out with his boring time.

He sighed. "I have no time for this," he said. "I have work to do." And he disappeared again when he'd felt that he was being summoned.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going with the book, but am also adding in my own ideas along the way!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Planned Encounter _

Anubis found himself standing in a luxury flat in the middle of the sky, with clouds drifting below his feet.

He took a seat on the opposite side of the blue-sky woman in front of him. The older woman smiled at him and handed him a cup of Sahlb that she's made earlier on for him when she had summoned him.

"Anubis, dear child, how are you?" she kindly greeted. "It's been… centuries since I've last seen you. You haven't grown one bit. Still look like your 16 as always."

Anubis took a sip of his sahlab and replied, "I'm fine as always, Grandmother Nut. Thank you for asking."

"I see."

"Your sahlab is the best, as usual," he praised.

Nut giggled. "Why, thank you, dear."

"So," Anubis began as he looked at his grandmother while gently putting down his cup of sahlab. "Why have you summoned me here today, Grandmother?"

Nut smiled. "Always right to the point with you, hah? Can't I call you here just because I miss you?" she sighed at his blank face. "Well, I have called upon you here today because I need you help with something."

Anubis raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"…I want to talk to someone. And I need your help in doing so."

Anubis sighed. "Very well then, what must I do?"

Her smile widened and a spark of mischief lightened her eyes. Anyone would've felt uncomfortable by that glint, but not Anubis. No, he just sat there, silent as usual.

"Ho nothing much!" Nut said. "All you have to do is gave her a little push to come see me."

Anubis closed his eyes. "Very well that," he said as he opened them up and stared at Nut. "If that is all, Grandmother, I would like to take my leave now. I have other things to attend to."

"Yes, yes. Of course," Nut waved her hand. "You are so very busy that you have no time to talk with an old woman like me. Your only Grandmother."

Anubis stood up, turned and left without another would to his grandmother.

Nut looked after his disappearing form as she thought, _'Let us see how much you'll remember, Anubis.'_

Anubis stepped out of the shadow to see the person that Nut had wished to speak to and had asked him to help. He was surprised at what he found, though he didn't show it.

"You again," he said.

"Uh…" the girl stammered once she saw him emerged from the darkness.

There was a silent paused as the girl tried to collate her thoughts together and answer him.

Finally, she tried again and managed three entire words out. "What are you…"

"Doing here?" he gallantly finished her sentence for her since she seemed to speechless to get her words right, and he did not need to hear her say her thoughts at the moment, right in front of him. "Spirit travel and death are very similar."

"Not sure what that means," she said. "Should I be worried?"

Anubis tilted his head, considering the question for a moment. "Not this trip. She only wants to talk to you. Go ahead."

He waved his hand and a doorway opened up in the darkness. The girl was pulled towards it.

"See you again?" she asked with her usual British assent.

But the boy was already gone before hearing her question.

* * *

***Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**One more chapter to go, Yes! This story is a part of a serious, so there'll be sequels (not sure how many) to it, so don't expect to have all the questions answered!**

**ENJOY:) **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Lost_

Anubis sat on the stone steps and thought back to his conversation with the girl earlier.

~Flashback~

She stammered. "Um…"

Upon hearing her voice for the first time, something had crake in Anubis' mind. He was taken back into the time of his late memories, long hidden, lost and forgotten to him.

"_Father!" a seemingly 7-year-old girl shouted out as she ran to the man who looked like Anubis, but older. The little girl had long black hair that reached her mid back, and blue eyes like the sky. She ran right into her father and hugged his lag, since that was how small she was, tightly. The older man turned around at her call. _

"_Whoa there. Slow down, Little One, before you get hurt," the man laughed. _

_The little girl laughed with him and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, Father?"_

"_Hmm, I don't know. Let me see, what can you do?" the man pretended to be in deep thought over the matter. _

_The little girl giggled at her Father's thinking face and poster. The man looked down at her with a smile and lowered himself down to her height. He then started tickling the young girl, catching her off guard, as she looked startled before bursting out laughing uncontrollably. _

"_St-Stop!" she laughed. "P-please, hahaha, Fa-Fath-er!"_

_The older man let out a chuckle at his daughter's cute face._

"_Well, look what we have here," came a female's voice from behind. This voice sounded oddly familiar to the young Anubis. _

_Everyone turned around and saw, in the shadows, the figure of a woman in black with a silver color around her neck, her long blond hair trailing down her back. _

"_M-Mother, hahaha, save me! P-Please!" begged the child in her Father's arms. _

'_Mother?'_ Anubis thought once he was back in the right time period again.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he had almost forgotten about the girl in front of him had she not spoken up once again.

"What are you…" she stopped.

"Doing here?" he finished for her. "Spirit travel and death are very similar."

~End Flashback~

Anubis looked up when he felt the presence of another within his realm, one that had not been invited.

He stood up, not liking this one bit, turned into a jackal and ran for the cat.

"Stay alert." He heard her say. "He's close."

"Who?"

Anubis recognized that voice.

"The Dog."

Anubis snared and leaped out of the mist, tackling the other woman, who rolled over and wailed in feline outrage before running off, leaving the two children and the baboon alone with him.

He then morphed back into his human form. Once the girl saw that, she was shocked, but noticed that this time around, he was not dressed in his black ropes. Instead, Anubis wore black jeans, combat boot, like hers', a ripped T-shirt, and a black leathered jacket. And for the first time, she finally noticed his appearance and studied it. He was long and lean like a jackal, his jackal like ears stuck out a bit and he wore a gold chain around his neck. _'A familiar gold chain,'_ she thought.

Anubis noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, that the girl had fair skin, deep blue eyes like the little girl in his vision and the woman who had passed through the Hall of Judgment once, long ago. His eyes narrowed a bit at that.

The other boy had light brown skin, brown hair, and piercing brown eyes.

Anubis then stood and brushed off his jacket a bit. "I'm _not_ a dog," he grumbled.

"No," the girl agreed. "You're…"

"You're Anubis?" the boy asked. "We've come for the feather of truth."

Anubis frowned at the boy. He then locked eyes with the girl. "You're not dead."

"No," she said. "Though we're trying awfully hard."

"I don't deal with the living," he said firmly. Then Anubis looked at the baboon and the boy. "However, you travel with a baboon. That shows good taste. I won't kill you until you're had a chance to explain. Why did Bast bring you here?"

"Actually," the boy dropped in, "Thoth sent us."

He then started to tell Anubis the story of what had happen to him and his sister so far, but the baboon broke in impatiently.

"Agh! Agh!" he said.

Anubis nodded his head after hearing the baboon talk. "I see."

He scowled at the boy, now realizing why he didn't like him so much. "So you're Horas. And you're…" His finger drifted towards the blond haired girl.

"I'm-I'm, um-," she stammered. The other boy looked at her as if she'd gone daft.

"I'm not Isis," she finally managed. "I mean, Isis is milling about inside, but I'm not her. she's just… visiting."

Anubis tilted his head. "And the two of you intend to challenge Set?"

"That's the general idea," the boy, Cater, agreed. "Will you help?"

Anubis glowered. He was only in a good mood once an eon or so, and with everything that's happened so far, this day was not one of those days.

"No," he flatly refused. "I'll show you why."

He turned back into a jackal and took off, back the way he came. The two siblings exchanged looks of not knowing what to do, before running after him, deeper into the glooms.

* * *

**Now that you're read it REVIEW!:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Chapter! Finally, a finished story! One down, 5 more to go! Yeah! **

* * *

_Chapter 4: Found_

Anubis appeared in an office after his encounter with the Kane siblings and his talk with Sadie in the French Quarter of New Orleans, his favorite spot on the west side of the river. After talking with Sadie, something broke in Anubis, and now he only needs to confirm it. The room he'd appeared in was a huge since lab full of stuff.

"Will, look who we have here," came a lanky voice as a man in his twenties with an unruly mane of blond hair and dozen colored eyes appeared before Anubis, walking out from the shadow of the room. The man wore a white, stained lab coat over faded jeans and a black T-shirt. "Anubis. What, may I ask, brings you here, and away from your busy work?"

"Nothing much. I just need to ask you a question," Anubis simply replied.

"Oh, does this, by any chance, have anything to do with Miss Sadie Kane?"

"…You could say that."

The older man sighed. "Whatever she did, it's none of my problems. Not my fault."

Anubis stared at the man. "… It's not really much of what she _did_, per say. It's more of… _who_ she reminds me of and the effects it has really…"

The man quickly leaned in closer until he was inches away from Anubis' face. Anubis showed no change of emotions what so ever, still keeping his cold face as usual.

"Ohh~" the man said.

Anubis closed his eyes and cut the man off before he could say anything more. "Now, my question?"

The man frowned before moving back to his original standing position. "Always ruining my fun..." he grumbled "Of course, of course. What is it that you, the lone and emotionless work-a-holic God of Funerals, who's never care much for things, to have taken his time off of his busy life guiding the dead to ask me a question, wish to know?"

Anubis showed no offense to that what so ever. "I only want to confirm it, but… is it possible for a god to be… reincarnated as a human?"

The older man was speechless. "… It _could_ happen… why do you ask?"

"No reason."

The man's eye's narrowed at the younger god. "Anubis, you said that this had something to do with Sadie Kane and someone she reminds you of. Then you ask about reincarnations. And not just any incarnation, but one of the gods!"

"…" Anubis was silent.

"Do you mean to tell me that-that you think Sadie Kane is-is a… reincarnation of a goddess? Is that why she felt so familiar to me? Not only does she resemble Isis and Ruby, but you're telling me that she also resemble someone else too? But there's no other goddess left who looks like her thought!"

"… As expected of the god of knowledge, Thoth. I should've known not to reveal too much to you… so, familiar you say?" Anubis had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes, now care to explain your new discovery to me? Maybe I could be of some help to you, in the future that is."

Anubis thought about it for a moment. "I suppose it won't hurt to tell," Anubis finally said. He then glared at Thoth warningly. "But remember well, this is to be your little secret," he then warned the older god in a dangerous tone of voice. "Understand?"

Thoth quickly nodded his head, not wanting to be at odds with the young death god. "Got it," he squeaked out.

Anubis sighed and started. "Sadie Kane is the reincarnation of my… other half…"

Thoth's eyes widened. "But that can't be," he whispered out. "We haven't seen her since Lord Ra… she doesn't look like her thought!"

"I know," Anubis agreed as more memories came back to him. "But that doesn't mean that she couldn't have changed her form a bit to fool us. Or for someone else to have done it for her…"

Thoth's eyes narrowed at the young god's words. "What do you mean? What else are you not telling me, Anubis?"

Anubis looked up at Thoth, his eyes serious and showing not the eyes of a child, but that of a man who has experienced so much in life already only to loss it for a better cause. "Lord Ra planes to do something. And Sadie and I are involved in it, along with the Egyptian gods and magicians, the Roman and the Greek gods and heroes as well. Do you understand where this is heading?"

Thoth thought about it. "…I see. So, he's trying to unit us… But how?" he looked at Anubis.

Anubis closed his eyes. "You'll fine out soon enough." And he left, leaving Thoth in deep thought over his new discovery that he did not noticed that Anubis had taken something from his lab.

Anubis smiled once he was back at the dark hall. "I just love messing with him," he said to Ammit before staring at the dark object in his hand.

* * *

Anubis stood with the Kane siblings in a field of darkness after the two kids had reunited and talked with their dead parents in the Hall of Judgment that had turned into there home back in LA, just moments ago, the blazing entrance of daylight behind him.

Anubis then bowed formally to Carter before looking at Sadie with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "It's been… stimulating."

Sadie flushed and pointed an accusing finger at him. "We're not done, mister. I expect you to look after my parents. And next time I'm in the Land of the Dead, you and I will have words."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'll look forward to that."_ 'My dear Anput,'_ he added in his head.

The siblings then stepped through the doorway and into the palace of the gods.

* * *

**The next one, if i get to it, will be about how Sadie remembers and how Anubis made her remember him. After that, they'll be cross overs. iI've just coculated that there'll be at lest 5 parts to this serious, so 4 more squeals to look forward to if you like this! **


End file.
